Vacationing Secrets
by Maddy-Black
Summary: A girl from the future comes asking for help but ends up getting sucked into the vacation along with everyone else. o T/P
1. Chapter 1: Magic of the Puppy Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or the characters.. blah blah blah… so PLEASE leave me alone! I live a very busy life! *snorts back laughter* 

*Cough* So Anyways!

I am very sorry if this resembles anyone's fic. I mean there's only bout 2 billion people in this world.. ONLY!! -.-'…

~~~*_Vacationing Secrets_*~~~

Chapter 1 

Inside the Capsule Corps home, a certain couple can be heard raging back and forth, neither of the two dominating the argument... 

"Woman! I am not going!" a particular male voice thundered, making the floorboards rattle.

"Oh, yes you are!" a female voice yelled not any quieter than the male's.

"And who's gonna make me!?"

Just at that moment, Uub and Bra walked into view on the top of the staircase, talking quietly about some matter. 

"BRA!!!"

Bra jumped, the shaking floorboards helped in losing her balance. Trying to regain her equilibrium, Bra reached out and grabbed hold of Uub but only succeeding in taking him down with her as they ungracefully thundered down the stares, landing in a heap on the floor. Pulling herself up, somehow managing to untangle herself from Uub, (who still had recovered–via swirly eyes) Bra whimpered and rubbed her elbow.

"What did you want _mother_?" Bra asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

Bulma snapped out of the staring and began to explain.

"Hun, your baka father says that he isn't coming on the vacation with everyone!" 

On cue Bra instantly looks all sweet and innocent, accompanied by puppy dog eyes.

"O Dadddddy!!! Please come! Who will protect me???"

"PLEEEAASSSEEEE???" she pouts as she sticks out her lip and gives her father a hug.

"Well… uh…. grrrrrr… ok then," Vegeta gruffed, looking rather defeated. The dismal expression soon changed to fear as Bulma dragged him off, donning a malicious grin, saying something about packing capsules.

With hands on hips, Bra smiled triumphantly and then turned to look down at Uub. "Man, I'm good. We have work to do though." Grabbing Uub up off the floon proceeded over to Trunks and dragged him out of the room with other arm.

"Trunks why don't you come with me to pick up Pan and the rest of the Sons? Uub, you can go get Marron and her family."

Uub's eyes go wide but he nods as Bra and Trunks set out for Pan's house.

"The plan has been set into action," Bra muttered under her breath, creepily wearing the same expression as her mother whilst dragging Vegeta off to some unknown torture.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, you must be hearing things, Trunks."

They look down as they spot Pan's house and stop to land on her doorstep. All of the Son's were there including Goten and ChiChi. Pan was the first out followed by the rest of them.

"Is everyone ready to go then? We're gonna meet the others at the island." said Trunks.

"Yeah, I think we're ready to go then everyone!" Gohan told the others.

"Goten WAIT! You almost forgot..." Chichi ran inside, leaving Goten fearing what she might bring back.

"How could you almost forget them again? How are you ever going to be more scholarly if you don't look like one even? People judge intelligence by prim appearance too, you know." Chichi rambled on, and handing over what must be the biggest, ugliest, thickest-brimmed, pair of glasses anyone has ever seen.

"Oh, uh… shuckie darn… how could I have forgotten them…" he sulked, hanging his head down. Taking the specs, he puts them in his pocket and rejoined as they flew clsoer towards the island.

0_o…

Both groups had met up by now (They had also stored the massive amount of luggage in the air car.) and they had almost reached their destination. The teens fly off toward the side as the adults pile in the air car. Once they're out of seeing sight of ChiChi, Goten gets this crazy look in his eyes that everyone notices. He suddenly pulls out the thick-brimmed glasses and chucks them into the sparkling, blue ocean that they were passing over.

"Curse me no more!" he calls to the falling glasses as the group sweat drops again.

"Hey look! There it is!" Pan exclaimed, extending an arm forward and pointing to a small island covered with a luscious green foliage but also had clearings where small, cream-colored cabins could be seen. It being dusk, lights here and there were coming on.

'What's that?' Pan thought, spotting two odd-looking spots in the trees. "Oh my Kami! Is that a giant mansion beneath the foliage of those trees? It's huge! And what's that?" Squinting harder, Pan found it impossible to figure out what it was at this height, the area being denser with trees.

"The first one there gets to pick what we're going to do tomorrow!!" Bra announced loudly, interrupting Pan's thoughts, taking the group by surprise when she got a head start.

"Hey that's not fair!" the rest of them yelled, rushing after Bra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that wasn't too bad! I'd be eternally happy if you reviewed!!...but please don't flame me if you don't like it but I'd be happy to get suggestions.^_^; 

Check ya later peoples!

*~*Mandypanchan*~*


	2. Chapter 2: Slyness

(Disclaimer is on the first page) 

Chapter 2 

Bra was naturally the first one there (due to a head start and that she is one of the fastest saiyans alive.) Everyone looked pale at the thought of what she might choose.

"Hey! Over Here!"

Pan looked behind as everyone else did and could see the adult and 4 spacious cabins beside them.

"Well I guess we better get unpacked." She said as she grabbed the backs of Trunks and Goten's shirts as they tried to sneak off to the beach first.

"So which cabins do get to bunk in?" asked Goten as they met up with the rest of the group.

"Well the girls can go into that cabin and us women will take that one." said Bulma as she pointed out at their cabin, "You men can figure out who gets which cabin on that side."

When the DBZ teen girls were unpacking, Pan had a very particular question to ask.

"Trunks told me that you were upstairs with Uub. Is there something we should know about??" she asked Bra as she winked slyly at her.

Bra merely shook her head and said that they were just talking. Marron quirked an eyebrow at this. 

'Well I hope something like that will happen to me and Trunks' thought Pan as she and the others changed into their swimsuits.

The three teens were all wearing two-piece swimsuits. Pan's was a red bandeau swimsuit with black ruffle (don't worry just a little!) along the bikini top with the bottom tying along her waist. She had borrowed it from Bra and had had a lot of convincing to wear it. Marron's suit was a two-piece as well. The suit was decked out in different shades of pink swirls. Bra's suit was very skimpy in proportion. It was a purple Hawaiian cut bottom and a triangle cut top. After they had grabbed their beach gear, they headed down to the beach where they could already see the boys. When they walked up beside them, the guys promptly stared. They continued staring as Bra walked over to the water and got a bucketful of water. She then strolled alongside the guys and poured the lukewarm contents all over them.

Trunks and Goten immediately shot up and growled. Uub just continued his stare-a-thon un-phased. 

"What the hell did you do that for you baka!" yelled Trunks.

"Ooo! Tisk tisk! You better watch it Trunks or I might have to send Pan to beat you up." 

Trunks just smirked the Vegeta smirk and got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"As if she could do anything to me."

Pan was absolutely fuming.

"You wanna make a bet of that!?"

Trunks just kept the smirk plastered on his face.

"Go ahead and try!" he replied coolly with his arrogance taking over although ha still had a mischievous tone.

Pan lunged at him but he easily whipped behind her. With a quick grab he reached out and snapped the back of her bikini top against her back.

Pan yelped as she turned around to face him. At that moment the top came loose as the clip in the back had come undone and it fell completely down to her waist where it had gotten caught on the towel that was wrapped around her hips. Trunks's eyes went wide as he looked down and was accompanied by a nosebleed. 

Right about then, all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHHHIIIEEE!!!" Pan grabbed the top and towel up over herself as she went running up behind a large tree as she made herself 'proper.'

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!

The others just watched from a distance and then resumed to what they were doing before.

Trunks finally snapped outta his trance.

"I'm so sorry Pan-Chan! I seriously didn't mean to undo your top! 

"Oh, come on Trunks! You know you liked it!" Bra said while winking as she walked over to Goten. She then wrapped her towel up and snapped it against Goten's rump.

"AHH! You'll pay for that!" he said as he went chasing after the giggling demi-saiyan.

Marron and Uub just looked at each other and shrugged.

As Goten came back 2 seconds later with Bra draped over his shoulders (and she found the view quite nice from where she was positioned -.-') she shouted to everyone that she had come up with a game to play. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What game will Bra choose? What's in store for our Z Teens? The crazy antics have just begun! (I will be posting the next chapter in a about a day! I hope you like it!)

Chow!~

Mandypanchanny


	3. Chapter 3: AHH!!

Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

*Back to Trunks and Pan.

Pan! I really am sorry!

Pan was chasing after him through cascading palm trees as she yelled back at him.

"First you criticize me and then you take my top off!!!"

"AHH! You make it sound all.. all.. uh.. well that's not what I meant to do!"

Trunks is running (well flying actually) for his life as Pan is just 3 feet behind him.

*Idea clicks into Trunks head as he turns around while still trying to get away from her*

He stops right where he is as Pan barrels into him in surprise.

"AHH!" screams Pan as they rip through palm trees. When they finally come to a halt Pan and Trunks find themselves in one of those 'odd' positions. Trunks blushes as he notices Pan's swimsuited-body atop of him as one of his hands is clasped around her butt as he had tried to protect her from the trees when he pulled her close to him. 

Trunks POV:

*AHH!! Not again! She's gonna kill me after she gets off of me!! But… this is kind of a nice position we got here!*

Pan's POV:

*AHH!! I'm gonna kill him after I get off of him!! By the way, why haven't I got off him yet? Wait... well it could be that I.. uh.. well.. might actually love him! What am I talking about!? I've loved him since I met him! I need to stop denying myself and see what could actually be. Hmm.. I think I better wait for him to make the first move though.*

Now back to Bra and Goten…

They screech to a sudden halt as they stop their search for Trunks and Pan as they spot the two laying on the ground. Bra and Goten stare at them as the two finally notice their presence.

"What the…" Goten and Bra gape in surprise and Bra promptly faints after the realization hits her.

"Bra!"

Goten reaches out and grabs her around the waist as her eyes are little swirls.

"Well.. uh.. I'm gonna talk to you two about this later but..uh I guess I better leave you two alone right now…" He zaps off in speed of light with Bra in his arms as Trunks and Pan are still staring at where they were standing.

Back to Trunks and Pan (if you haven't already noticed)

"AHH!!" Pan screams as she gets off of Trunks as fast as she could.

"I can't believe that just happened! That was so wrong way beyond BELIEF!!!"

Pan turns as she's about to fly off when Trunks grabs her arm. He pulls her around and up against his body as he looks deeply into her eyes.

"What's so wrong about this?…"

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! It's a cliffhanger!!! My first fanfic and I hope I caused some attention here. Hehehe! I just love this ending! I am so ~eeeeeevil!~I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible for those who are still interested. =) (By the way I'll be revising it again later to see if I made any mistakes. Which I bet I made a lot! Sorry!!! Bra still hasn't chosen what they're going to do after they get back together so you'll have to wait.=) Well I gotta go now! Bye bye and please remember to review!^o^

~Mandypanchan


	4. Chapter 4: Fainting Cases

Chapter 4 

Fainting Cases 

"Think they'll come back soon?" Marron asked, pushing her sunglasses on top of her forehead, peering over at Uub.

"Unlikely.." Uub was cut off suddenly by a strong gust of wind and shortly after, Goten landing on the ground with Bra curled up in his arms, her head tucked into his shoulder.

"Well, that's an interesting sight. Is this kind of scene normal to you two or is there something wrong with Bra?" Marron asked, sitting up on her yellow and pink striped beach chair.

Goten's face faltered, his mind going into a temporary panic, trying to think of what he should tell them without revealing anything about Trunks and Pan.

"Well..um..she saw this harmless little lizard and fainted..." Goten's voice trailed off, waiting to see if they'd buy the story.

Marron's face scrunched up.

"The poor girl. The nasty little thing probably caught her by surprise. It didn't land on her shoulder did it?" Marron continued on, getting up and trying to get a peek of Bra's face, "That's what one of them did to me! I was just walking along minding my own business when one falls from a tree and landed on me! I about died.."

Goten nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's what must've happened."

Uub, on the other hand, was too smart for his own good.

While Marron had her head turned, Uub winked slyly at Goten, seemingly saying that he knew what was going on somehow. "You'd be good at forensic science, Marron. Ever thought about majoring in that when you go to college this summer?"

Marron turned around quickly, a sheepish smile on her face. "You really think so, Goten? It sounds really interesting..." Marron looped her arm in Uub's and began walking down the beach with him. Uub smiled down at Marron, continuing their little chat.

Goten sweatdropped, seeing Uub look over his shoulder and giving him a thumb's up as he led the blonde down the beach.

Marron seeing him turn back, nearly caught Uub giving Goten the a-ok. Luckily, she brushed it off, just thinking they were waving at each other. "Don't forget about the party Goten!"

"I won't! See you guys later then!" Goten called after the two.

Apparently Marron had said the magic words.

"PARTY?!!" Bra zapped up, face full of alarm, looking at a tiny clear and blue waterproof watch around her wrist, "Oh noo! I only have four hours to get ready now!" Jumping out of his arms, Bra booked it across the beach, running up the small grass hill leading to the cabins, jumping over a three-foot stump in the process.

Goten got an idea. "HEY BRA! Ever thought about joining the track team? You'd be great!.."

O.o...

Pan noted their closeness, trying to scoot away but finding it impossible to move.

"Trunks..WHAT is going on?" Pan blurted out, trying to make her voice sound strong but it came out weak and hardly audible.

Trunks's eye widened, backing away from Pan, realization hitting him slightly.

"Well Pan, you see, this is going to sound really strange but.." His words fell away at the sight of Pan's expression. "I think I might..I mean, just a little.."

And then Pan fainted.

Trunks's head fell. "Just when I was about to tell her. I think it's just a little crush right now. At least it's nothing big." Then he smiled. "Wait a second! This works out pretty good! It was nothing big and now we don't have to go through that awkwardness."

Picking Pan up from the ground, Trunks flew off, trying to get his senses back by reassuring himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there's the 4th Chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and again, please remember to review!^^

Note: I went over and edited some of this. Sorry for it being shorter, and to those who liked Goten's shoulder angels–I might bring them back later in the story.

~Mandypanchan


	5. Chapter 5. New friends and a Festival

Chapter 5 

Pan's Pov:

"Uhhh…" groans Pan as she tries to remember where she is.

Then it all hit her. She remembered everything. Pan could even recall him saying something about Trunks wanting to know how she felt but she wasn't quite sure. Just then Bra came in with Marron who was fussing over how much time they had left to get ready.

"Hey girl! It's about time you woke up." says a quirky Bra.

*They must think that I had fallen asleep*

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. So about this party... The other vacationers are going to be there, right?

"Right, and that's why we have to make a very good impression because there could be some studly guys around. Even though from the looks of you two, you wouldn't care because Trunks and Uub are here." Bra smirks at her last comment.

"Look who's talking Bra! We all saw the look on your face when Goten had you thrown over his shoulders!" Pan also smirked at her last comment. Marron decides to just leave it at that.

"So what are we going to wear to this 'festival?" asks Marron with HUGE interest in her question.

"Yes! My favorite part!" yells Bra happily as she jumps up and down.

"If you two think that I'm wearin a dress, your wrong, cuz I didn't bring one." says Pan rather happy with that fact.

Marron and Bra both form evil grins on their faces.

"Oh no… I don't like the looks of this…" says Pan worriedly as she backs away.

At the teen guy's room…

"You were pretty late at getting back here bro, what's up with you today?" says Goten jokingly to Trunks.

"It's nothing but what is the party gonna be like tonight?" asks Trunks.

"Well, I know there's a dance, there's an all night dinner thingy if anyone gets hungry (aka the munch out spot), night swim, and they play some kind of games." says Uub calmly.

"Wow, you know a lot about this party and it doesn't sound half bad." says Trunks.

"Well we better get changed and make our hair look nice." says Goten while prancing around frantically trying to imitate a girl.

The scene is now on the adults sitting out on the patio of one of the cabins.

"So I hear there are some pretty interesting games that we'll be playing tonight." says Bulma to everyone while winking.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asks Videl cautiously.

"I guess you'll see." Bulma mischievously says.

"Oh, c'mon, at least tell us a little bit about what's happening tonight." pleaded Gohan.

"Welllll!" says Bulma slowly, "most of the games are 'couple' games. It doesn't even matter if you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend." says Bulma hinting at some fun.

"But since we pretty much all have husbands or wives we're already set."

"If you think I'm going to play some silly earth game, you're wrong!" yells Vegeta with little patience.

"Oh yes you are! Remember what Bra said?" screams Bulma back to Vegeta.

*Everyone edges away from the raging 'lovers.'*

"Ok, as we were talking about before…" says Chichi to everyone else.

Back at where the girls cabin…

"I can't believe you guys schemed up a plan like this!" says a disbelieving Pan.

"Wait… what am I talking about, YOU ALWAYS MAKE SCHEMES LIKE THIS!" yells Pan.

"Now, now Pan, you look absolutely gorgeous! And we both know your glad that we helped you out a bit." says Marron triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

Pan looked around at the three of them. Marron was in a long silky forest green dress that had a long swooping turtleneck-like collar. Bra was dressed in a short dark purple dress that had blue glitter streaks in the shape of lightning (they complimented her eyes and hair quite nicely^.^) Bra and Marron had decided between themselves to make Pan wear a short black dress that had an outer coat of blue shimmer that hung about four inches longer than the first layer. A glittery blue choker was also wrapped around Pan's neck. 

"I guess there's no way that I'm gonna be able to get out of this." Says Pan as she trudges out with the rest of the girls.

"Now that's the spirit!" yells Bra joyfully as she prances around them.

"Hey… this place is pretty big… does anyone happen to know which way the party area is???" asks Bra dumbfounded as she looks around from side to side rapidly.

*Marron and Pan fall over anime style*

"Oh, great, are we supposed to wander around this huge place for hours until we find it?" asks Pan impatiently.

"Well, let's just go ask somebody for directions." points out Marron.

"Good idea." say Pan and Bra at the same time.

"Hey! There's two girls walking in that direction." says Pan.

As they walk over to them Bra flags them down as Marron and Pan form huge sweat drops.

"Hello there! You two wouldn't happen to know where the festival is would you? Asks Bra politely.

"Oh! As a matter of fact, we were just going there. It's only a little ways up ahead. Wanna walk along with us? says one of the girls who has brown hair with blonde streaks in it.

"Sure! We'd love too! More the merrier." says Marron with a polite smile on her face.

"By the way, what are your names?" asks Bra happy that they have a bigger group now.

"My name is Shannon." says the other girl with shoulder length, dark blonde hair.

"And I'm Jessie." says the girl who had just asked Marron, Bra, and Pan to join them.

"My name is Bra and this is Pan and Marron." says Bra as she points to each of them. 

"I just love your dresses! You two are the first people that I've seen here with fashion as good as ours!" says Bra as they all laugh at her last comment.

"Thanks! It took us like five hours to find perfect dresses for us." says Shannon.

Shannon was dressed in a short black dress that had a low front and Jessie was wearing a short dress except it was a glittering light pink and she had bracelets hanging down on one of her wrists. Shannon also had bracelets on and six rings accompanied her fingers. They both had adorable butterfly tattoos on their ankles.

"So are you two here to find some cute guys too?" asks Pan with a smile on her face.

"Sure are!" say Shannon and Jessie at the same time.

"There are definitely some cute guys next to our cabin. Their names are James and Andy. They are sooo cute! Shannon," gesturing to her, "says she saw another guy that's with them but we don't know his name." said Jessie with starry eyes as they laugh. 

Pan was very quiet through this whole ordeal but she just couldn't get him out of her head. Trunks. 'Well I guess I'll just have to find out pretty soon.' said Pan, thinking to herself.

15 minutes later…

"Wow! I didn't think that it would look this nice!" exclaims Pan as the group reaches their destination. All of them look around at the magnificent bash going on. There were streamers, party lights, a HUGE dance floor, a beautiful beach spot only a short walk away, and many other things among the area.

"Hey! There you girls are! I see you've met some new friends." says Bulma cheerily while dragging Vegeta to the dance floor.

"Have you seen Goten, Uub, and Trunks anywhere?" asks Marron.

"Yeah Hun, they were near the food bar last time I seen them." says Bulma.

"Ok girls, we'll see you later then! We're going to go find our hot neighbors!" says Shannon as her and Jessie run off with heart-eyes.

They laugh as Pan says "Silly girls." with a smile on her face.

"Hey there babe!" says Goten jokingly to Bra as they turn around to find the three guys they were seeking.

Pan just looks at the ground trying hard not to blush.

"Wow Panny girl! Ya got a hot date for tonight or what?" says Goten joking yet again.

Just then Bra squeals so loud that almost everyone stops to look at her.

"They're playing one of my favorites songs!!" Bra shrieks while jumping up and down.

They all sweat drop and wonder how many favorite songs she has.

"Goten! Would you pllllease dance with me?" pleads Bra with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, let's go."

"So Marron would you like to go dance with me?" asks Uub with his hands in his pockets.

"I'd love to!" says Marron with a big smile.

"Well Pan, would you care to dance with me?" says Trunks acting shy and sounding a little worried.

"Sure." says Pan quietly while blushing.

When they get out on the dance floor Trunks places his hands around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Just then a booming voice blares out onto the dance floor, "If everyone would just hold that thought, I'd like to begin the Couple Contest! Now if everyone would pair up and walk onto the dance floor if you're not already." Pan could hear a distinguished yell from Vegeta as he tried to escape to no avail as Bulma had latched onto him and dragged him over to her and Trunks.

"So who are you two going with?" asks Bulma as she nudges Trunks in the ribs while winking.

"MOTHER!" yells an embarrassed Trunks as he walks over near Goten and Bra with Pan's hand in his.

"Sorry bout that Pan, but would you like to be my partner in this too then?" says a still blushing Trunks.

Pan couldn't help but laugh as she said ok.

"Humph... not funny." says Trunks as he pretends to be sad as he puts his back to her.

"Now that's more like it, you're acting more like yourself now." says Pan smiling up at Trunks as he turns around.

"So what do you suppose we have to do in this contest?" questions Trunks wonderingly.

"I dunno." replies Pan.

Where Goten and Bra are…

"Hey! So wanna pair up too?

"Love to babe!" says Bra as she playfully slugs his shoulder.

"Ok, then let's go beat everyone." says Goten while smiling down at her.

"Hey let's go get our lil group together first though." says Bra.

"Alright, meet back here when we find them." says Goten.

2 minutes later…

"Hey girls! So are these your neighbors?" asks Bra.

"Yup, this one is Andy and Shannon is with James." says Jessie as she points to the couple.

"Wow! You all look so cute together!" exclaims Shannon.

The girls smile and blush as the guys grin jauntily.

Once again they hear the loud voice as it booms over the crowd, "Now if everyone would listen up, we will have the first competition. *It goes so quiet that they can hear the crickets chirping* Looks like we're set then! Alright then, the first competition will be Couple Karaoke!"

There was mass talking.

"But wait! This is only a bonus competition for a good start off. So those that do not want to participate in this first one can just watch.

"Next, would those wanting to participate please walk up onto the stage and you will be handed a number for the order of who goes first.

"Goten! You know we can handle this one in a snap, so let's go show them!" says Bra already looking victorious.

"Oh, I don't know babe but I'll try my best!"

"Thank you so much! You're such a nice guy!" says Bra as she latches onto his waist.

"Jeez you two! Are you going out or what?" says Pan slightly annoyed with their arrogance but still couldn't help smiling yet again.

Bra and Goten just look back at her and smile as they walk up onto the stage with many other couples.

"Uh.. Trunks I'm sorry but.."

"Don't even start Pan! I know too that you can do this in a snap! I've heard you sing before so let's go up there too." says Trunks as he pulls a reluctant Pan up onto the stage with him as they see the girls that they had met earlier along with Marron and Uub.

"Now all of you have 2 minutes to find the perfect song for you to sing!"

Sorry it took me a while and that there was like zero humor but TRUST ME!, the next chapter is (hopefully) going to be better! Hehe… =).. I just got another idea… Well gotta go now! Bye bye! 

*~*Mandypanchan*~*


	6. Chapter 6: Excuses

Disclaimer: Azura: HEY! Don't look at us that way! She merely owns me and Ross, along with some of her oddly treasured apple cider so be on your way already!" *sticks out tongue*

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in uh… maybe half a year? 0.0…. But I've decided to keep working on it! This chapter will be replacing the other one so some things never happened. This might not be totally in sync with the other chapters but I was going to erase the previous one completely but decided not to. Please don't rant bout it! =S Bare with me and tell me what ya think alright?

*And one more thing! I'm trying a new way of making this fic so if any of you notice the small change of style then tell me if you think its better than the other chapters style.^-^ Ok now onto the ficcie!

**Chapter 5**

Excuses 

||"Now would all couples please exit the stage and wait for their number to be called!||

The demi saiyans were standing to a fence line of trimmed bushes when they heard some shuffling and muffled talking next to them.

"…No!! You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!"

"Nonono!! Not that!!…. OK!! I'll do it!!"

"Thanks! I knew ya would veggie!"

*SMACK*        (no, not that hit kind of smack, the **kiss** kind of smack ^o^)

"Not unless something happens to it first…"

"What'd you say?!"

"I didn't say anything! I sneezed!"

"You're a terrible liar Veggie."

Trunks: "I don't wanna know."

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

||"Alright ladies and everyone! The first couple to perform will be….

Couple Number 6!!! That's Vegeta and Bulma Briefs everyone! If they would be so kind and come up to the stage we'll begin the karaoke challenge!"||

Bulma: "That's us Veggie!"

Vegeta proceeds to be dragged onto the stage by an overly happy Bulma.

||"Alright you two, we'll get your song and you can begin!"||

All of a sudden the whole stage starts to shake as the announcer decides that now would be a good time to bonzai off of the edge of the stage.

"Vegeta no!!!" yells Bulma as he grabs her and jumps off the edge of it with her in his arms.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KERBOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 The stage is now in pieces and all that's left is a pile of ashes leaving a disbelieving crowd.

Bulma turns and looks at him furiously. "Look what happened!"

Vegeta shrugs. "Damn terrorists."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alrighty, that's it for now! Sorry bout the bad grammar and errors in the previous chapters! I'll fix those as soon as possible!

Please remember to review and have a pleasant day! ^^'

~Mandypanchan


	7. Chapter 7: Miss Lucky Number Makes Her E...

Hullo everyone! Sadly, there are not many of you (take a peek at the number of reviews 0.0…)tho I am thankful those of you who are here! I'll make this quick and let ya read. *sorry for not posting for a long time again*

Disclaimer: BITE ME! Yes! That's right! Take a chomp outta me for all I care cuz I don't own DBZ (etc etc) EXCEPT for Saiven. That'll be all now…

Now on with the ficcie and thanx to those caring few people who reviewed for my last chappie!^^

************************************************************************

Chapter 7

Miss Lucky Number Makes Her Entrance

The dead silence was soon cut by the clanging of a screen door as a certain blue-haired mother made her way inside her designated cabin.

'How could he do that?  What am I saying? He always does things like that.  I can just stay here for a while and relax so I don't have to think bout that rotten monkey for a while.  I got my hopes up too high again.  Oh well... he'll pay dearly later.'

Smirking she set down the French vanilla cappuccino but stopped abruptly spilling it over the end table as a slight tremor came upon the kitchen.

"What's going on? Vegeta?" Bulma asked half hoping it would be him.

An eerie green light grew from a soft glow to a blinding sheen as she stumbled while now trembling.

'Green? If this is coming from a person… who could it be? Wait a sec! Oh no! Not him!  I should have never flirted with him on Namek!  He must be back and had taken it seriously.'

"Listen if this is who I think it is, I'm sorry!  I've got a husband and no longer have those sort of feelings for you anymore!  Now if you would be so kind as to leave…" Bulma cringed as the light grew blinding.

"LISTEN ZARBON!! That's the way things are!" She pleaded while flailing her arms blindly.

The blinding light was gone before Bulma knew as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Zarbon?  My name isn't Zarbon but it is Saiven," noted the young lady with black pigtails and matching black eyes that was now standing in the kitchen with Bulma, "but I would like to know the story behind that one sometime."

************************************************************************

Who is this new comer and where did she come from? Ok.. enuf's enuf… I feel quite corny right now so I'll make this short and go work on the next chapter.  Again, I'll have to run thru it later and edit it.  This fic is taking kind of a different turn tho. 0.o bare with me tho alright? =S

Luv,   (yes, I am in a loving mood too right now. Must be a spring thing…)

Mandypanchan


	8. Chapter 8: It's Definitely Not Zarbon...

Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ etc etc… The only thing I do own is Saiven my beloved funkily shaped glass cup full of Sunny Delight. (NO, I do not own Sunny Delight either! Sheeeshta…

Chapter 8

The two figures that were standing up a while earlier are now seated beside the oak end table sipping their drinks.

"So you're saying they sent you here to get someone?"

"Yes, the story is similar to the one Grandpa told me when I was a little girl.  They thought that if things had worked out well for Mirai Trunks's world, then it might work for ours."

"How old are you anyway?"

"19."

The two flinched as the screen door came flying open and the entire Z group, except Gohan and Videl, came crashing into the cabin.

"What the hell!? What was that light? Did you try using the oven again? I told you to stick the microwave when other females aren't around!…"  Vegeta kept shouting as if Frieza had returned to eat his wife.

"Vegeta! Enough is enough! That isn't what's wrong! We have a very special guest now, courtesy of my future self's time machine."

Vegeta gawked.

"I see that shut you up."

Everyone else had stayed silent until now. There was a mass of questions of asking who she is invoked.

"Well she resembles Juuhachi's and she has pigtails.."

"BY JAPANESE MUNG BEANS!! ME TOO!" Piped in Marron who obviously hadn't gotten over what she must have drank.

"Simmer down Hun. You just need some rest." Marron tipped and swayed but Juuhachi safely located her to the couch in the living room.

"Trunks? Who do you think she is? She must be of relation to someone here after all.."

"I'm not sure Pan, we'll just have to wait and see."

"People! HUSH!" screamed Bulma at the top of her lung's trying to drown them all out.

She was successful.

"OK, you've succeeded in now letting the crickets have their say in this matter so would you tell us who this is already?"

"I will." Saiven stood up.

"The reason I came might not be as big as Mirai Trunks's but it might prove to be devastating to a few of the ones close to me and even myself. People have discovered that the androids from year's ago are the cause of many deaths but they can't realize that we wouldn't do anything like that anymore. Top scientists around the world are trying to find ways of deactivating them but they'll never realize."

"You mean, you have a bit of Android in you?" cut in Juuhachi.

"Wow! That is so cool! You look like you're about our age." Bra said smiling happily while gesturing to a few of the Z teens around her.

Saiven looked shocked.

"You mean you don't think I'm a freak or anything?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not young one, I'm completely android and our kind aren't a threat around here anymore." 18 said this while putting her hand on her shoulder.

Saiven looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"May I ask your name then?"

"It's 18."

Saiven then leaned forward and gave her a hug.

"I guess I should be calling you Grandma then."

"You mean that you're Marron's child?" 18 asked wide eyed/

"Yes but is she here now?"

"Sort of." 18 said while grimacing. "I put her to bed on the couch because it seems as if someone slipped her the wrong drink at the party."

Saiven smiled and Bra again stepped forward.

"Is it just me or does this seem like it has been enough for one night? Because I think all of us and Saiven could use a good rest."

"Yes, we all better go head back to our cabin's and you can tell us more if you like in the morning Saiven." Chichi smiled warmly as she shooed the rightful people out of the cabin.

"Saiven! You can come share our cabin if you like?"

She nodded. "Thanks so much. All of you are being a big help to me."

~~~~~

The three girls were all sitting in a circle (minus Marron who's still conked out on the couch) on Pan's bed leaning on pillows in their laps as they chatted about Saiven's time. 

"That's so cool though! Marron and Uub get married!? CUUUUTE!"

"It is going to be rather hard not being able to tell either of them though." said Pan looking as if the sky was going to fall.

"Now come on Pan, I'm the one that has a hard time a of blabbing things but anyways… what about you and Trunks? Think you'll ever get to marry him? teased Bra while winking to Saiven.

"As a matter of fact, I do know who she marries." said Saiven smiling mischievously.

"Well it's not like she isn't going to get married for another five years. Actually, it's more like two years. I think that's all the safe information that I can give you though."

Pan looked like she might die of curiosity now especially with the little kitty design on her pajama top that said 'Beware I scratch'

The three girls continued on for another hour giggling about guys, marriages, and children and one time Pan even tipped backwards off of the bed while laughing at a future story of her Grandpa Goku coming back to another tournament."

"Yeah he's always been careless like that but I'm glad that he still comes back in the future."

"Woah girls, I hate to actually say this but we need to get SOME beauty sleep tonight. We don't want to have big ugly black circles under our eyes and get shunned away from society.." Bra rambled on.

"I swear Bra, you worry too much but you're right. We do need some sleep.  Savien, you could probably just sleep in Marron's bed till we get another one moved in here.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ok that's it for chapter 8! Hope it wasn't too much of a snore and too sloppy =S… I might not be able to post again till this coming Wednesday night or Thursday so don't expect much till then but a miracle might happen earliar.=S **might** I also hope that everyone had a nice weekend and ohayo to all the early birds around here! I just luv the mornings when I can get up in time.^-^ well ta ta then! And remember to review!

Luv, 

Mandypanchan


	9. Chapter 9: 5% Makes All The Difference

Hi everyone! I've been trying since Monday to get this chapter posted during school but nooooo, too much work. *grumble grumble...*

Chapter 9

*snoresnoresnoresnooooreSNORT!!*

*WHAM*

"Ow! Watch where you're throwing that pillow Pan!"

"Throwing it at you was the original intention Bra…" *grumble grumble*

Pan rolls out of the bed and scooted along the linoleum floor to the kitchen on her chin and knees.

"You know, you and a catipillar could compare... slinky-like and a big poof of hair." Bra retorted while smirking.

"Can it, excuse me if I'm not no Miss Merry Morning Sunshine…" Pan tried patting down the no longer silky main but a big mass of frizz caused from the constant flopping around in her bed.

Saiven, now awake, rolled over in the bed she was using.

"You two really are best friends," she said as her eyes flicked over to where Pan had successfully scooted over to the fridge and was trying to open the a bottle of Sunny Delight while she was still on the floor but now upside down and struggling to pop the top off of it.

"Pesky tops... why must they make things so difficult for early risers…"

*Clang*

"Hello girls! I brought you some breakfast from our moms' cabin. Oh! Hello Saiven! They told me about your little mission back to past and so on. I know you'll like it here while you have the time to relax. Now come on everyone! Up up!"

She stopped short as she saw a rolling mass on the floor that resembled Pan and appeared to look like she was trying to open the Sunny D that was now wedged between her and the floor.

"You know if the top comes off now, it'll just spill everywhere. And besides, I've got some real orange juice here," she offered as she held up a pitcher of the thick substance.

"Spare me. I'm not the fruit pulp type and anyways, this does have some real orange juice in it! See?"

Pan got off the floor and shoved the bottle in Marron's face.

"...5% real juice. My point exactly Pan! But since I'm not your mother, go ahead and drink whatever floats your boat." Marron said as she gave in while Bra was shaking her head.

"Bout' time woman." Pan complied while finally succeeding in opening the bottle.

"Pan, you should be careful, you're starting to sound like my dad." Bra said while shaking one finger and raising her eyebrows.

"Geez! Is everyone going to act like they should guide my life or what? You're my last hope Saiven! These two don't know what good juice is!" Pan faking to be sad and desperate, swung around just in time to see Saiven popping off the top of a Sunny Delight bottle.

Pans eyes lit up. "Thatta way Saiven!" 

-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

Sorry bout that everyone! I'm like at a depression low and can't think of anything even CLOSE to funny or romantic and I've got a headache so I'm very sorry that it was such a snore! I just mainly wanted you guys to know that I hadn't died or left it again.=S

~a very sorry Mandypanchan


	10. Chapter 10: The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: Grrf...

**Note: This chappie has no funny business or anything of the sort but leads to an important turn. ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Writer's block and business with transferal of new school. *OUCH!! stupid new abmaster of my dad's! i got too curious about how it worked so i tried it out and set it too high. rather hurts@.@ but anyways onto the ficcie! 

Chapter 10

A day had passed since the Sunny Dee incident had taken place. Morning dew was gracefully skimming down the windows of the cabin, forming a small puddle on the windowsill. A slim shadow danced past the oak frame.

'I really hope no one hears me. I want to get out there before everyone else does.' Pan thought as she carefully slipped out the screen door.

Pan's feet pattering on the sand was the only noise besides the waves lapping at her ankles as the song birds made themselves known in the trees.

"It really is beautiful out here," murmured the black-haired raven as she effortlessly plucked up a plastic lawn chair from beside the beach.

Stepping into the water with the chair in hand, she sat it firmly down in the knee-deep water. Sitting down, Pan cringed at the cool water but quickly adapted to the chill.

'It's so peaceful for once.'

"I love it."

'What do I love,' her own voice questioned.

"Simple. I love everything here."

"Everything?" asked the figure standing on the beach in front of her.

Eyes going wide and sitting up, "Trunks! When did you come out here?

Putting on a sly smile, "There's a window by my bed and I can sense you anywhere, no matter what Panny."

"Oh, you think you can huh?"

"Want to make a bet?"

Not going gaga over his slightly romantic comment from before, Pan tapped her fingers listlessly on the arm of the chair while forming a smile of her own.

"Of course. I never back down and I seriously doubt that you'll win this bet.

"Why's that my little Panny?" Trunks asked contentedly after seeing the deep blush on cross her cheeks.

"You'll see," Pan simply said.

"Right. I hate to break it to you but it looks like its going to rain. Want to go wait it out with me in that gazebo," Trunks asked as he pointed to a big glass-windowed gazebo.

0.o

Alrighty, that's it for now. I have a BIG, important question tho. ...Should I change course and make the suitable rating as NC-17? It may not be right away but soon enuf. 0.0 (See? Very important ques-gee-yon~)

I'm leaving the decision up to the first reviews I get so choose wisely!

Chow!

~Mandypanchan


	11. Chapter 11: Mystery Man! ^o~

Disclaimer: ='( nuff said...

Fall of the Lucky Number

Chapter 11

Goten, Marron, Uubu, and Bra were all frantically looking around the lake area for shelter from the pouring rain when they spotted Pan and Trunks running towards a large, oak gazebo. 

"HEEYY! Wait for us," Goten screeched as loud as he could but found his yelling useless within the raging sound of the wind.

When the entire group had piled into the gazebo, they found themselves shivering next to each other as the water streamed off their tresses. 

After each one of them had used a minor energy blast to dry off, Marron turned her head towards a window, "So should we just wait it out in here or go back to the cabins?"

"Can we wait it out in here because I hate lightening," Bra suggested meekly.

Seeing Bra mildly upset about the impulsive lightning streaks, he laid his arm around her.

Forming an evil smile that no one else could see, Bra sat snuggly and smugly against Goten's muscular form.

'Mwahahaha...worked like a charm'

0.o

"This isn't working at all!" Saiven shouted as she tried to keep her long black bangs out of her eyes due to the pouring rain.

"I'd be able to sense them out if if wasn't for all this lightni..AHH!!" She was cut short as a bolt struck down on a nearby tree.

Now running as fast as she could, Saiven ran past one of the shorelines and... right by the gazebo, not even seeing it.

She was coming closer to another group of cabins when a violent shudder went through her stopping dead in her tracks.

It wasn't lightning that had struck her insides; it was him.

He was the only one that was able to strike such a cold feeling in her. 

'He must have followed me to this world,' Saiven managed to think as her mind spun rapidly in a desperate panic.

Turning slowly, she could just see herself in one of those horror flicks while a double streak of lightning dived down to make its contact as everything seemed to have turned into slow motion.

For that instant, it became at once silent, leaving everything lit up. The lake was shrilly illuminated, but when Saiven looked closely, she zeroed in on a tall, dark figure hovering above it. It was looking directly at her.

She screamed at the confirmed recognition of who it was.

Her form turned slowly but precisely at that moment, another bolt struck down and seemed to send the chaos into motion.

0.o

The lights flickered above the two as they finished up another card game, their knees seated below a mini, wooden table.

"Oh Oh! You cheated again!!" The girl protested.

The other girl, now laughing complied, "No, I just won again."

Jessie sat defeated once again as the two noticed that all of a sudden, the wind had abruptly stopped.

Heads turning up, their eyes met at the same time as they could faintly hear a scream.

The roar of the wind had returned almost as fast as it had stopped.

"That sounded serious..." Jessie hesitated as her hands found their way to pulling herself up.

The other girl had done the same as they both found themselves looking wide eyed out a window.

"We've got to get help," Shannon whispered as if someone was able to listen in on their conversation.

0.o

Feet skidding in the array of mud as she tried to run, fear started to envelop Saiven.

'I can't fly because he'll definitely catch me then but why can't they see that we won't hurt them?! We PROTECT them even! Now they've sent their strongest warrior after me here in the past. I've got to find help!

Saiven's thoughts were cut short when she slipped and blindly hit her left shoulder on the side of a tree, sending her flying in the opposite direction. Causing a giant splash of muddy water, she tried with all her might to stay focused.

Reaching her arms out, Saiven tried to stand as her arms gave violent quivers but managed to stand up.

With the muddy water dripping off of her, she looked up and found herself looking into a pair of green eyes.

She stood frozen for a moment in shock but then started to slowly raise her arms up and tried to back away.

"You already know it's useless to escape me," said the man as his deep-toned voice registered in her head.

"Wait a second! I know you, don't I?" Saiven managed to say.

"Maybe. As you've probably guessed, I've been sent to capture or even kill you in certain circumstances but I might reconsider."

Saiven gasped.

"YOU HENTAI! Don't you dare try anything with me!"

Saiven could have swore she saw his facial features falter for a moment and even blush.

"In the name of women everywhere, TAKE THIS YOU PERVERT!!!" Jessie yelled while wielding a ChiChi incorporated frying pan.

*WWWWHHHHAAAMMMM*

"Wowie. 'Mazin what female adrenaline can do." Shannon added with arms crossed and nodding her head approvingly as the group looked at the now unconscious man.

Jessie was looking all high and mighty (or at least trying to=P) with her foot on top of the fallen foe when Saiven looked at her disbelievingly.

"Holy! I take it that you've met ChiChi?"

"Yep! We're her new apprentices," Jessie said with a foolish grin, "But seriously now, what's with this guy? Old boyfriend? Internet stalker? Jealous boyfriend?!"

"Hold it girlie, give her some breathing space here," Shannon said.

"I'm not sure exactly sure... oh! I'm sorry. I never told you my name--It's Saiven and I thank you SO much for the help!" Saiven said as she glomped them both.

Smiling, Shannon introduced them, "It wasn't a problem at all was it Jessie? That's her name -- mine is Shannon."

"That's better then. I know you've already done a lot for me already but could you help me find some of my friends?"

0.o

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Woo! I actually wrote a chapter longer than usual.... cuz my internet is down right now. The stupid internet people entered in the password wrong at the company and won't be back till next Tuesday. 0.0 (It's Saturday right now too.0.0!!! What am I supposed to do!?!) I can't go out this weekend either so I'll be stashing away lots of chapters for when the belovid internet returns. *eyes go teary* I'll be leaving for the black hills on Thursday but with all this internet-less time, believe me, YOU'LL BE STOCKED!!!

~teary-eyed Mandypanchan


	12. Chapter 12: Who Ate That Pie?>=| lol..

AHHHHHH!!! Don't hurt me! I had MAJOR writer's block and there was a school matter also, i've been on a couple vacations,..and plus, summer is just plain fun! I need to work out a time schedule or something so I don't get behind on this during the school year too when it starts for me. OK, let's cut to the chase!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own DBZ or the characters yadda yadda...

Chapter 12

*Storm has subsided by now*

"Thanks so much again. I'm fine now. What do you suppose we should do with..," Saiven was cut off as they turned around to face, "him."

"Where'd he go?!"

0.o...

"So it seems that this guy came from your future timeline to try and corner you alone here to make getting rid of you easier? Couldn't they have done that in your timeline?"

"Not necessarily, they don't know what they're up against in this timeline but as long as they can get me when I'm alone. (AN: Alternate timelines. AU)

As the group of teen's were together conversing on the new problem, they all jumped to life when they heard sudden yelling/yelping.

"RUN FER YEE LIVES!!! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES! I THINK MY WIFE'S GONE CRAAYZAAY!"

"GOKU!!! GET BACK HERE! I **KNOW** THAT IT WAS YOU THAT ATE ONE OF THE PIES I LEFT ON THE WINDOWSILL!"

"CHICHI, EVEN I CAN SEEN THE REASON IN THIS! YOU KNOW I WOULDA ATE ALL THE PIES IF THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE!"

*The two go zipping off, Chichi behind with one of her many handy dandy frying pans.*

"Ummm..right! So as we were saying, we can't let you go anywhere on your own now," Uub said.

"Yeah! Like a buddy system!" chirped Marron.

*sweatdrops*

"I swear you have your blonde moments Marron, but that's why we love ya," Bra said as she pulled Marron along her side with one arm as they both foolishly grinned a smile that could rival the Sons.

"Hey! Wouldn't there be one problem though?" questioned Goten.

They all looked at him in wonder.

"Shannon and Jessie were along when they saw this guy from the future? Do you think he could possibly go after them too since they defended her and what if he wanted to keep his identity a secret from us?"

Shannon and Jessie went wide-eyed. (Yes, they were there for the whole thing.)

"My god...Goten! You actually made sense!" yelled his niece in astonishment as she knocked on his head a couple of times.

"Hmph. I have my moments too you know. But isn't that true that he might?"

"We shouldn't take any chances though. Do you girls know anyone that you two could hang around with here when you're not with us?" asked Bra.

"Well...wait a minute! There are! Shannon, we can ask the guys next to our cabin to be our bodyguards while we're here!" Jessie happily proclaimed.

"Yeah! Great idea! In fact, we should go tell them right now!"

"Yep! The sooner the better I say! Well, we better be off now! Talk to ya later everyone!" they both said while running off in the direction of their cabins area.

"We probably should have had someone go with them but its a only a little distance away so I suppose its ok," said Pan.

0.o...

"Well...now what should we do? We can't spend our whole vacation just standing around here wondering when that guy is going to appear again."

"We should go ask my mom to see if she knows anything happening around here," said Bra.

The group agreed as they started walking back towards women's cabin.

0.o

Sorry, rather dull there. I had to get past that spot somehow.. There should be some fun parts coming up pretty soon hopefully if I get any inspiration. Oh, and I think I'll be listing anyone that starts reviewing from now on here at the bottom.^^

Ciao! and much love!

*~*Thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter!*~*

DBZChicky501 - Love your fics!^^

Kindacute --*she was a recent reviewer that's in the process of reading the whole fic* She's one of the most honest, nicest people that I'll ever know!^^

Yes, there were only two recent reviews. u.u How sad huh? PLLLEEEAAAASSEEE make me happy and REVIEW!=D

*~*Mandypanchan*~*

PS-I'll make a 50 Review Special once reached.^^ I PROMISE!^^;;;


	13. 50 Review Special---for those of you who...

*~*50 Review Special!*~*

*~*Hello everyone! As promised, this is the 50 review special. (YES, 50 reviews is DEFINITELY special to me.o.o;) First thing I'll be doing is thanking EVERYBODY that reviewed!*~*

Remember tho! I give out ALL equal thanx to everyone because it takes all of you to get this many reviews!^^

*Drum rolls* And the first reviewer is....

1. Mandypanchan. -.-''' Yep. I sadly made the first review on my own story just saying how happy I was to have actually started a fic of my own.

2. PrincessPan--The next reviewer who should have been first gave me various criticism.-.- BUT, I am still happy. She said that the chapters were too short but hey, that's not bothering me. Otherwise, that kind of criticism is sometimes sad to get but useful if constructive.

3. pannybaby123-- wee! I needed all those first reviews that i could get!^^

4. SSJ Casper-- Yes! Be proud! The procrastinator that I am has actually gotten 12 chapters out total. (WOW, I am sooo proud of myself.. o.o;)

5. brattyangel-- hehe thanx!^^

6. videl820 aka videl--bwaha! gotta love those kind of reviews!^^

7. SilverInochi_Briefs--WOW! She reviewed my story! thank you so much Ino!^^ It's like talking to a movie star when a very popular fanfic writer reviews!^^; You're one of my favorite authors too!^^

8. erica-- THANK YOU!=D

9. joey-- oOo! ;) lol maybe not! i like having this fic 'innocent'^^;

10. Shannon-- My Bestest Buddy!=D =D (lol, notice anyone in the fic with that name?)

11. SSJ Trinity-- oh oh! i remember this name from somewhere!! its one of those moments where you can remember something but its just out of your reach.. sorry! thanx tho!=D

12. Bunny Rabit-- hehe! thanks! I'll try making them a lil longer after this but i need lots of encouragement!^^ lol those short lil chapters are hard to make myself make longer..

13. ALiEn AnT gIrL!-- REALLY?! I'm honored!=D I hope to hear from ya again sometime soon!

14. Celeb Ryu--BWAHAHA! I love the insanity of this review! *runs from rabid yamcha* down boy!

15. Shannon-- Thanx again girly!^^ *huggles Shannon*

16. Pan-Trunks4evur-- Wee! Another fellow T/P fan!^^

17. Saria-- Thanx! I'll try to get out more chapters soon!

18. Mandypanchan-- eh..that was just me again informing you peeps that I wasn't actually dead and still planning to continue the fic.^^;; I'm a bad lil updater huh?

19. Sakura_no_Tenshii--cool! I've read you're fics before. I'll have to go check those out ASAP!^_~

20. DR._SQUEE-- EE!! It's DR. SQUEE!! haha even the name screams madness! hehe that's a good thing!=D

21. ills-- bwahh...gotta love Veggie-pooh huh?^^;

22. gohanslover-- woo baby! thankies!^^

23. Miss_Myrhe/redheaded-vixen-- Another good buddy! Thanx so much girly!=D

24. DR._SQUEE-- It's DR. SQUEE again! WEEE!

25. goldcherry-- oo thanx! i'll try my hardest to revive the madness again!='(

26. Lady_of_Flame-- Yep yep! More will soon be coming!^^

27. ills-- wee! it's always good to see reviewers from before!..Zarbon..yes..i know..lol

28. ills-- Yes, I think it's something that almost all teenagers have been cursed with but I'm still smiling.^^

29. Kinboshi_da_Muse-- Thank you!~ I hope it was then.^^ lol Gotta love those nights at 12:00 on the internet!=D

30. Aoi Jade-- My other bestest buddy! THE MISTRESS OF MADNESS!=D Gotta love her! and YES, CURSE THE GLASSES!!..ahem..

31. Aoi Jade-- yet again!=D WHY THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA TO BRING ROSHI INTO THIS FIC!=D Thankies Jadey girl!

32. Aoi Jade-- And again! Note: Jadey girl's fics are some of the FUNNIEST that you might ever read so I suggest taking a look at them if you haven't read them yet!^^

33. Aoi Jade--Hoy, I'm really gettin into the hang of this now!

34. linn-- Hehe we can only pray/hope that I finish this fic sometime before I die.^^;

35. DBZChicky501-- Yep! I updated! *Miracles DO happen!*

36. DBZChicky501-- Love you're fics also girly!=D

37. Kindacute-- One of the most honest and nicest people a person could ever meet! (She's a buddy of mine and I'm proud to say that!^^)

38. Pannygurly-- I was wondering about the spacing cuz someone said that it was way too weird and didn't seem very literate or SOMETHING like that but yeah. Thanks for tellin me that! (You too, Kindacute and anyone else that thinks that!^^)

39. Pannygurly-- thanx again!^^

40. Pannygurly-- and again! (and k! i'll try to work on that part!)

41. Pannygurly-- and again!^^

42. Pannygurly--

43. Pannygurly--

44. Pannygurly--

45. Pannygurly--

46. Pannygurly--

47. DarkFire101-- Woo! I'll try then!

0.0 Oh nooo! People, I have stuck a problem. I've been workin on this bugger for two days now I think and FF.Net is on the blitz for right now, or at least for me cuz it doesn't show the reviews for my story. . OK, if there are any of you who reviewed my story, PLEASE TELL ME! I want this fair as possible. =(=(

Now hmmmm! I think I have an idea of what I can put down here.

*~*Mandy's Random Spur Of The Moment Topic*~*

I had one of the craziest dreams last night people! I was back in my old school *what a nightmare* sitting at some desks with a friend named Jen. My brother somehow comes in the classroom raving bout how cool and mystical he is because of this thing that looks like a mole on this head. He insists its some special mole, so he asks my English teacher and she says, "Why, if at best, it's just a Brazilian blood vessel!" (--While my friend sits in the background saying, "It's a zit...I'm tellin ya...")

Then that was it--I had woken up due to my own laughter.

0.o

Now if my cooky mind made that...WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!?!?!...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's all for now everyone! Hope it didn't take too much time trying to find your name on there, and remember! I'm always willing to add more names on the list! The next special (which should be the 100 Review Special..which needs a catchier title..) might be a contest amongst the reviewers. Hmm...let's say, a contest between the reviewer's. I'll do something nice for the top rewiewers who are the most faithful/spunky/kind/and or friendly.^^ Any of them will do as long as you're being honest! I'm at a low again and I want to see if there are any truly kind people still out there although I know all of you are still out there. Just prove you're worth of however it would best be put.

Well, that's all for now!

(I think I'll update the column every now and then.)

*~*Mandypanchan*~*


	14. Chapter 13: Deals

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz, etc, etc...I only own the characters that I've made up in here! (Aka: Mystery Man, Saiven, and I guess you could say I own Jessie (I'll tell more about that another time) but I don't own Shannon. Shan-Chan owns herself!^_^

Well. I don't really feel the need to tuck and roll from random objects being thrown at me because it's been so long since I've updated that I'm betting all of my old reviewers have long since given up hope on me.-_-; So erm, here we go!

Chapter 13

Deals

Sitting around a table inside a screened-in porch at the Ladies' cabin, Bulma handed them new room keys.

"New cabins?" quipped Bra, dangling a silver key incredulously. 

"Just who do you think you're talking to," Bulma said with a tinge of arrogance, "But it didn't matter at all that I'm president of Capsule Corps."

"Please Mom, no more mind games--Goten is confused as it is all ready," joked Trunks, earning a kick from underneath the table. 

"Ok ok, I told the manager of our little predicament. Now wait! Before you freak out and ask why, I'll explain. The lady is VERY nice--one of the sweetest people I've ever met! She has no children but has nieces and nephews and claims she needs to find somebody to pass the inheritance of this resort to."

"Why doesn't she just pass the place onto her nieces and nephews? Do they not get along?" Uub asked.

"I guess you could say that. All of her relations have never been quite er..friendly with her but now with the resort she's managed over the years and it doing really well, they're trying to butter up to her. She doesn't treat them bad but she knows what they're up to--She's heard them talk."

Aqua eyes going wide, "Ur not telling us that she wants.." Bra started, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward a little bit across from her mother.

"Us to take over for her? She might, but she wants to meet all of you if you're interested." Bulma finished for her. "And then she might if she takes a liking to you."

"SWEET!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. "The beach," said Trunks. "And the Babes!" Goten said in timing, both of them with lecherous grins on their faces. The four girls could only huff and glare in disgust.

O.o...

Licking his fingers, "Whatever idiot that left a pie on their windowsill did a good job.' Right then, two young guys walk up. One was very tall with dark brown hair and blonde highlights, but his most amazing feature were his strikingly bright blue eyes. The other was average height, VERY tan skin with the blonde shaggy hair that's in style right now. This guy has a smile that can make a girl melt!*_*

"Clayton! We're back!" James called as he(Clayton) heard the screen door open. Hurrying to get rid of the evidence of there being any pie, he quickly wiped the kitchen table off and chucked the pie tin out of the nearest open window just seconds before James and Andy stepped into the room.

"Hey, it smells pretty fruity in here, you haven't been holding out on us have you?" Andy grinned. ((Melting time!*_*))

"You didn't have some chick over to eat did ya?" James sniffed the air, "Because we all know for a fact that you can't cook!"

"Feh, maybe I did," Clayton said with a cocky grin. "At least I can get a girl."

"So you did," (Claton: 'Uh oh!') James pointed out. "And I can too get a girl!"

"Hey now, why don't we make a little bet of this, myself included," Andy interrupted, earning him glares for the last comment because all three of them knew Andy was probably the most capable of getting a girl. 

But the boys weren't about to turn down a good challenge soo...

"The first one to get a kiss from a girl will win! Should there be any winnings?"

"Dude, getting the girl should be enough!" said James while the other two just stared at him.

"Well, I guess you're right," the two agreed and all shook on it.

"But if you lose..."

"You have to purposely lose your trunks when there's tons of chicks at the beach, whether making it look like an accident or not!" Andy added, his perverted mind at work. For some reason though, the other two couldn't help but think that Andy wouldn't be put down any if he lost.

"Well, I guess that's good enough. Let's say that we can add more on if we want later."

"All right then!" That ended that.

O.o

"Wow! This cabin is HUGE!" Pan exclaimed looking around with Bra beside her, peeking into a room.

Nudging Pan, "And we get to share it with the guys! Isn't my mom the coolest?" Bra said eyes all ready cooking with mischief.

Pan sweat dropped but couldn't fight the giggles that her and Bra both went into. Behind them, Marron was carrying her things trying to get by them unnoticed to claim a room before anybody else---too bad her suitcase bumped into their legs.

"Hey...HEY! You aren't trying to get first dibs are you?" yelled Bra as all three crashed through the hallway laughing as they tried to push past each other to find the coolest looking room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ack, that's all for now. Mainly just a filler and a just-so-you-know-I'm-alive chapter. If you missed that part up there I'll exlain. The mystery man has actually been staying with James and Andy the whole time. I mentioned him in an earliar chapter but the characters had never seen him before. Pretty swift huh?^_^;;; And yes, he was the one that stole the pie. That's all for now! Review and I might update at a rational time!^_^;

Cyaz!

*~*Mandypanchan*~*


	15. Chapter 14: Friends With Benefits and Se...

*screams and hides from reviewers* I'm realllllllly sorry for the long wait! My mom has butchered my computer privileges! u.u Not fair at all, I tell ya..But anyways! You guys have waited long enough! Onto chapter 14!

Disclaimer: You're wasting their precious reading time?! Well that's rude! IdonotownDBZorthecharactersofDBZ.

Chapter 14

Friends With Benefits

It couldn't have been a more beautiful night. For some reason there were no annoying bugs. Nor was it hot and muggy--the temperature was just right. Pan leaned out of the more further and gazed at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars were shining as brightly as ever. Their desolate location didn't fog the sky up hinder the stars like the suburbs did; the quiet darkness of the island enhanced their brightness.

And everybody knows what that means...

Pan pulled her head inside and turned to look down at the five girls sitting on the floor playing strip poker.

"I'm not sleepy at all!" complained Pan. "I mean, look at it out there! It couldn't be a more perfect night to go out and do something. We can play cards on other nights, you guys."

Bra laid down her hand, commanded the others to lose an article of clothing and looked up at Pan.

"You are absolutely right, Pan" Bra nodded seriously but suddenly her face lit up as she peeked at her new hand, "But right now I have a game to win!" Cackling evilly she put her arm high in the air and then quickly slammed her cards down on the floor, revealing to the girls her royal flush.

"The winner!" Bra goofily roared while puffing her chest out and flexing her biceps.

Pan sighed and went to explore the house.

Playing cards had been fun for a while but seeing as how they wanted to move onto strip poker instead of Uno, Pan had decided she wanted to do something else. She hated being a wallflower and a poor sport but once she had looked out of the window and felt the warm breeze on her face, she developed an adventurous urge to do something a little more exciting than playing strip poker with her bunch of gal pals.

Sneaking out of the room, Pan took a last peek at them before stepping out. Bra was still gloating, Marron was fully clothed, Jessie was hiding behind a chair since she had somehow ended up naked five minutes into the game, Shannon was down to the essentials (bra and underwear), and Saiven still had her lavender spaghetti-strap tank top on but was sitting there cross-legged with just her matching lavender panties on. Pan would have laughed at the sight but she wanted to get away unnoticed. Stepping into the hallway, Pan crept out quietly stopped suddenly when she thought she saw someone's foot disappear around the corner a few feet ahead of her.

Eyes narrowing, Pan quickly ran forward and around the corner only to run into Trunks and Goten.

And what might you boys be doing sneaking around in hallways?!" Pan hissed as quietly as she could, grabbing onto Trunks and Goten by the fronts of their white beaters.

"We were looking for the kitchen, we swear!" pleaded Goten.

"Really, Pan! We were!" agreed Trunks, holding his hands up in the air.

Pan's voice went deadly calm, "And you just so happened to come wandering down our hallway while the girls were playing strip poker?"

That seemed to be the cue for them to seek escape. Trunks's eye twitched and him and Goten both simultaneously turned, bursting out of Pan's grasp and booking it down the hallways with Pan hot on their heals.

Goten pushed past Trunks and jumped into a bedroom to his left.

"Sorry man, but I don't wanna get beaten up by her for the second time!" called Goten as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Trunks gasped, looking horrified, "You're as bad as Benedict Arnold!"

"I'm surprised you're smart enough to know who that is!" Pan snarled, making a quick leap and tackling Trunks.

The two landed hard on the floor. She was just raising her arm back, about to teach him a lesson that he'd remember for the rest of his life (if he lived through it, that is) when Trunks threw his arms up again and quickly began spouting words, "PleasecalmdownPan!It'snotwhatyouthink!Wewerehonestlylookingforthekitchenwhenweheardlaughtercomingfromyourroom!Wethoughtit'dbeokifwecheckedoutwhatwassofunny(andaskyouwherethekitcheniswhilewewereatit)" Trunks gulped and finished a little more slowly, "And you girls had left the door open..."

Pan looked at him suspiciously, appearing to be considering what he had just said even though it was almost incomprehensible.

But then Trunks got an idea.

"Besides, you weren't playing so I wasn't interested in looking at anybody else," said Trunks, giving her a flirtatious grin and twiddling and piece of her soft, black hair in his hands that had fallen over her shoulder onto him.

One of Pan's eyes twitched and she became an embarrassing red.

"Nice try buddy, but sweet talk isn't going to save you now."

O.o...

Pan clapped her hands together, getting the dust off of them. Walking out of the room Goten had fled into and stepping over the shards of the broken door, Pan didn't even look down at the heap on the floor that resembled Trunks.

"Ahh! Much better!" exclaimed Pan, a big smile plastered on her face. Her saiyan blood was giving her a euphoric high like no other after that pounding.

"Now to find something else to do!" said Pan happily as she skipped down the hallway.

The girls had heard Pan's cries of rage earlier and had coming running but when they saw her pummel Trunks, rip down the door that was next to her, and heard Goten's screams of pain, they had decided they had better leave her alone and ask her about it later.

Humming happily to herself, Pan decided she was going to find the kitchen before they recovered. She had worked up quite an appetite due to that little bit of exercise. Turning to her left, there was the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon!" called Pan, "The kitchen's right HERE!"

Hearing loud thunks and running coming from behind her, she turned around looking dumbfounded. "No way..." Pan started but gave a yelp when she saw Trunks and Goten stampeding towards her.

Pan turned to her side just in time as Goten whirred past her but not in time to miss Trunks. He stopped just enough to bump into her slightly but enough to knock her off of her feet. Trunks grasped Pan's shoulders, holding her body against his for just a second and then pushed her aside lightly, looking straight ahead at the fridge, "'Scuse me Pan!"

Pan gave a frustrated growl, hair poking out of her head at odd angles.

"Geef Pah, wuh are ya fo ruffled abou'?" Goten asked through a mouthful of food.

The two miraculously seemed to have forgotten all about their earlier incident now that they had finally reached their precious destination--_the kitchen._

Sighing, Pan reached out for a plate that held a last, lone chocolate chip cookie.

Trunks's head snapped around quickly, nearly dropping the sandwich he had just bitten into, cheeks nearly bursting. "MURF MURF MURF??"

Pan stared at Trunks's lit up eyes that looked like they were about to spill a gallon of tears if she took on bit into the luscious cookie. Grinning evilly, Pan turned around and slowly began walking away but making sure that Trunks could see her raising the cookie to her open mouth.

"Mur--!" Trunks swallowed, "No! Wait!"

Pan saw him leap out of his chair from the corner of her eye, giving her a split second warning. Breaking into a run for the door, Trunks caught her from the back, his arms clasped around her chest. The two landed just outside the doorway, out of Goten's unwatching and uncaring sight (for he had food to eat right now) in a heap on the floor.

"Gah! Trunks! It's just a cookie!" Pan squirmed, trying to get him to release his hold from around her chest...which she had just noticed how innocently his hands were placed.

"HEY! Hands off!" yelled Pan, trying to pry his hands off of her with one arm whilst the other held onto the cookie.

Trunks grinned and took advantage of her busy hand. Quickly loosening one arm, Trunks reached for the cookie.

"Ah! Oh no you don't!" shrieked Pan as she frantically held the cookie high above her head.

Trunks squirmed and reached for the cookie, propping himself up so he could get closer to the cookie--by placing a hand on one of Pan's breasts.

Pan's eyes went as wide as saucers, turned deep red, and screamed so loud the floorboards shook.

Trunks moved his hand upward into a safer 'territory' and laughed so hard that he could hardly breath.

Goten stepped into the hallway to see Trunks laying on top of Pan who had turned red all over and was wearing a demonic expression while holding a cookie high above her head.

"It's just a cookie, man," muttered Goten as he turned around, reached down, and grabbed both of Trunks's ankles, dragging him off of her.

Still laughing, Trunks voice faltered as he was jerked downward, his face landing right in Pan's chest. The sudden jerk downward was caused by Goten going around the corner but it had also caused Trunks's chest to jerk downwards on Pan's--pulling her black spaghetti tank top front downwards also, not leaving much to the imagination.

"Oooh!" Trunks chirped and then broke into hysterical laughter but was jerked downwards again, his face landing on her hard stomach.

Pan was ready to spontaneously combust. Pulling her top up, she kicked him off of her before he could be dragged down onto any more dangerous regions. Standing up quickly, she shot a glare at laughing-nearly-crying Trunks and stalked out of the hallway into the first room she could find--the bathroom. Grabbing a plush, sky blue towel, Pan screamed into it. Since screaming into the towel wasn't enough to vent her frustration, Pan turned and began banging her head repeatedly on a large, peach panel on the wall. Giving it one last, particularly hard hit, Pan yelped as she felt the wall give way--or at least that's what it felt like. Pan stood sprawled against a wall, her feet still on the floor, but her torso was bent over lying inside what seemed to be a linen closet. Pan straightened up and looked it over.

"A linen closet? With a door like that?" Pan thought as she surveyed it. She concluded that the panel had rotated like that of a secret passageway when she had given it that last hard hit to one side.

Stooping into it, she noticed a small copper-colored knob on the inside back wall. Crawling inside it, she saw what it was.

"A door?" questioned Pan, her eyebrows furrowed. Reaching forward, she slowly turned the knob and gave the door a little push. The wooden door creaked and moaned, sounding as if it had been years since it had last been opened. A piece of hair fell into Pan's face as her eyes widened in a stare, looking out of the small doorway that appeared to lead right outside. Scooting forward a little more, Pan squinted and saw that there was a path leading from the doorway with dark trees and thick shrubs surrounding it on both sides, even from above.

"Ok, now this is getting REALLY weird," said Pan as she swung her feet off of the edge and jumped out, landing softly on the ground.

Looking back into the secret passageway, she saw a little switch on the wall.

"Well curiosity killed the cat but I'm still alive and luckily I'm not a cat," said Pan as she quickly flicked the switch on. A soft multicolored glow came from behind her at once. Turning around, Pan saw that the pathway was lit up by small, colorful Japanese lanterns, all of them strung together leading down the trail and further into the woods.

Pan began glancing back and forth between the passage and the lit up path.

"I'm brave but c'mon, I don't know what's at the end of that path," thought Pan as her imagination went into turbo-drive, filling her head with creepy images.

O.o...

Pan burst into the room, startling the girls who appeared to be playing Go Fish.

"What's the matter Pan?" Marron asked, setting down her cards. Jessie's eyes innocently wandered downward to look at Marron's displayed cards and quickly hid behind her own hand to hide the evil smile that had formed.

"Just come with me! I have to show you something!" said Pan, beckoning them to follow her.

All of the girls got up, most of them in tank tops and pajama pants, except for Jessie who decided to just throw on a large t-shirt.

Pan lead them into the bathroom and showed them the secret passage. The girls immediately broke into a commotion.

"This is way cool!" said Shannon giddily, already getting excited.

"Why a bathroom?" questioned Marron, her head cocked to one side.

"Who cares! Let's be like Nancy Drew and find out where it leads!" chirped Pan, thinking it was a very good decision to bring the girls.

"Yeah!" they all cheered in unison as they piled through the entrance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Woo! Six pages this time! I hope that somewhat made up for the long wait! (That is, if there's still some few devoted readers waiting. u.u) The next chapter might be out by tomorrow.=D Please review! It gives me motivation to keep updating and conquer writer's block! Thanks for reading and nighty night for now! n.n

With back aching and hands cramping up with carpel tunnel syndrome as we speak,

Mandypanchan


End file.
